Exterior door handle mechanisms for automobiles are provided in a variety of designs so that the shape and operation thereof compliment and add to the overall design and appearance of the automobile. Accordingly, door handles are provided in a variety of vertical and horizontal orientations. Some are provided recessed within the door panel. In operating a variety of door handle mechanisms, the exposed handle is lifted, pulled or otherwise moved to activate the latch mechanism. When the handle is released, a spring assists in returning the door handle to the closed position in which the latch mechanism engages to hold the door closed.
In some known constructions, a latch lever is connected to a latch cable that is also connected to the latch mechanism designed to secure the door in a closed position. In one such known design, the lever pivots about a substantially horizontal axis. The latch lever has a center of gravity spaced significantly below the lever pivotal axis. The lever is rotated about the pivotal axis and biased by a spring such that, when the door handle is released, the latch lever is returned to a lowered position which places the cable in position for the latch mechanism to be secured, holding the door closed and latched.
In spite of the biasing influence of a spring or counterweight structures in the door mechanism, a side impact crash can cause movement of the latch lever from the closed position toward the opened position. A significant side impact crash can cause the latch lever to move completely to the unlatch position, even without either the exterior door handle or the interior door handle having been actuated intentionally. This condition can potentially cause the door to unlatch, possibly allowing the door to swing open. An open door condition during a crash or roll-over exposes occupants of the vehicle, thereby increasing the possibility of injury to the occupants, including possible ejection.
As a result, manufacturers are concerned with providing latch mechanisms that secure the door in closed positions even when side impact or roll-over crashes occur. However, any such securing structure must not render the door unduly difficult to open during normal use.